You are Only Mine
by lethalshikaino
Summary: After the war, Shikamaru feigned madness. "If he wants something, he'll have it … even if what's the cause". What if he wants Ino? What will he do to get her? What will the measure he'll take? . . .I am new here. Please be good to me. :)
1. Mad

**YOU ARE ONLY MINE**

It's been 6 months since the war ended. Though the Allied Shinobi Forces wore the crown of victory, nothing changed in the hearts of the ninjas who lost their loved ones.

One of them is Shikamaru Nara, who followed the footsteps of his father who sacrificed his self in the war. After his sensei's death , he can't accept the fact that he also lost his father. He idolizes him so much, that he can't accept the truth. He is still grieving. He is lost. Yes, he is a genius and a somebody, but when it comes to this, he is a nobody. He has forgotten that he has friends, loved ones and of course a mom.

* * *

He is blinded by the incident, and now, even he is known as one of the elite ninjas, there is one thing that those people don't know, the genius became crazy. Even everyone respects and admires him as the great strategist of Konoha, no one knows of his situation except his mom. When he came home after the war, something in him changed, he developed this attitude that "if he wants something, he'll have it … even if what's the cause". Shikamaru's mom noticed this and later on, she found out that her son feigned madness. Yoshino doesn't know what to do , if she report it to the Hokage, her only child will lost his reputation. She has no choice. . . . so whatever Shikamaru wants, she'll give it to him even if what's the cause. She loves his son too much.

"Shikamaru, wake up already, we'll have breakfast" , Yoshino said patting her child's head.

"I don't want to , let me sleep" , the shadow user replied.

"Shikamaru, please. You haven't eaten dinner last night, you should eat now."

"I said, I don't want to! Quit bugging me, Troublesome woman!"

"Who are you calling troublesome woman? Huh? Shikamaru Nara!" Yoshino shouted angrily. She thought everything is back to normal like the old days. No, she is wrong. Shikamaru slammed her against the wall. He gripped Yoshino's arm while glaring at her.

"Stop screaming at me! You don't know who I am" . Shikamaru said angrily.

"Stop, Shikamaru. Please , stop!" his mom begged as tears flow from her eyes. Shikamaru instantly free his grip from her. As he realized what he has done, Shikamaru hugged his mom tightly.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you. I'm sorry, mom! I am very sorry!" he told his mom while crying.

"It's alright baby, I understand", Yoshino replied sobbing.

The word possessive is not enough to describe Shikamaru. It doesn't fit; the word lacks its meaning when it came to him. Sometimes, his team notices it but they just ignore it because they think it's natural since of the many happenings that occurred to his life. No, they just didn't know.

* * *

Kunais. Shurikens. Punches. Kicks. The team 10 is in the training grounds. Ino is eating her lunch while watching her other teammates sparring. She simply wondered why Shikamaru just let her sit there and eat in the shade. Well, she trained in a couple of hours and it was alright. But he is like torturing his self and Chouji, she means like they have been sparring there tripled the time she had. It somehow worried her because they still haven't rest. She could see that Chouji is so tired, but Shikamaru, she didn't expect that he has a lot of stamina. It looks like the shadow user is somehow forcing the Akimichi to spar with him. Ino knows that Shikamaru is not clueless about how tired Chouji is, he is known as a genius after all, but why is he acting like this? The Yamanaka just ignored it, it was nothing serious right? Ino was about to invite them to lunch already when she heard Chouji spoke.

"Shikamaru, I think we need to rest."

" No. Couple of hours more."

"But Shikamaru, we still haven't eaten lunch yet"

"I don't care"

"Shikamaru! I am tired."

"So?" Chouji was shocked when he heard this from Shikamaru, he was not like this before. The Nara always shows concern to his teammates. Chouji just laughed to break the tension.

"Oh, come on. Lets get some rest" Chouji slapped Shikamaru's arm jokily.

"Don't you get it. I said, we should not take a rest!"

"Shikamaru, you are unfair! You just let Ino eat there, and what about me? Huh? Us? we are here still training! You are unfair!" Chouji shouted at him.

Shikamaru suddenly gripped Chouji's collar, "Who are you calling unfair, fat.-"

"Shikamaru!" Ino shouted.

Both men looked at Ino who is now a meter away from them.

"Enough, lets have our lunch". Ino spoke, then she smiled sweetly to break the ice.

Shikamaru took his hands from Chouji's collar. And replied "Okay" while smiling at the blonde bombshell.

He then looked at Chouji and said, "I am sorry, buddy, I didn't mean to."

"It's alright, Shikamaru. I understand". Chouji replied while they are following Ino.

* * *

(c) Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's :)  
Just a trial because I'm new here . :) What do you guys think? Should I continue?


	2. Crazy

**YOU ARE ONLY MINE**

Ino is like a drug that cures his temper, his breakdown and his everything. Shikamaru loves her. The blonde goddess is his life, his world, his everything. Everyone is aware of this, except Ino. The girl is like that, though she knows that there is something, she doesn't admit it. She is too stubborn to admit it. She thinks , it is a small crush. That it is not anything serious. She just didn't know that the Nara is crazy, not just crazy, but crazy for her. Somehow, she has a little feelings for him. Somehow.

* * *

It was that one night, that she didn't know what to react, and how to react. There was an another party, a celebration for the victory of Konoha in the war. Lady Tsunade always throw a party after the war, even it was 6 months ago. Laughters. Dances. Bottle of sakes. Games. Most of the ninjas are there to celebrate their victory, especially the Konoha 10. They were in the same table , talking, drinking and just having fun.

"Great evening, ninjas of Konoha, Let us welcome our very own Hokage, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune proclaimed on the stage and it was followed by the shouts of the ninjas.

"Welcome in one of the biggest event in our History as we won victor in the war! I wish that you may enjoy this night" the lady Hokage remarked followed by the claps of the audience.  
Meanwhile , the Konoha 10 with Sai were in the table chatting.  
"Wow, I didn't expect that we made this far" Tenten exclaimed.

"Of course! I am the hero!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shut up, baka!" Sakura said while slapping him in the cheek. Followed by their laughters.

"Y-You are i-indeed the h-hero, N-Naruto-k-kun." Hinata who is beside Naruto stutter. Naruto looked at the Hyuuga with a smile in his face.

"No, Hina-chan. We are all heroes" . Naruto replied while holding Hinata's hand that caused the girl to blush.

"Somethings didn't change , huh." Kiba said and he continue to drink his glass of sake.

"It's because it expresses the power of youth present in our hearts and as it blooms , the magic never fades." Lee shouted while throwing some punches in the air.

"Yea, somethings really didn't change" Shino said coolly.

"Excuse me, here are your follow-up order sir. 40 pieces of pork BBQ and 30 for the chicken." The waiter interrupted.

"Itadakimasu!" Chouji shouted happily.

"I agree with you guys, this guy beside me really didn't change a bit, troublesome" Shikamaru said and after that , he eyed at Ino again who is across him in the table . He has been eyeing Ino the whole time, that's why Ino felt really uneasy. His stare is really weird, it's like he's going to ravish her. The blonde continued to play with her food to act like she's clueless that Shikamaru is staring at her. Sakura noticed the uneasiness of her best friend because she's too quiet.

"Oi Ino, are you okay"

"…." No response.

"Ino, are you okay?!" Sakura shouted at her best friends ears.

"Oh. O-of course. I'm alright" . Ino replied sweetly.

"Are you sure? You are not talking too much, Ino". Sai said emotionless.

"Yea, it's weird. It's not you and Hey, you are just playing with your food". Kiba added.

Ino is thinking of an answer in her situation. Then , she looked at Shikamaru who is still staring at her, and she spoke.

"….. uhhhmmm, because….." She then looked at her best friend and the others.

"…. Because, we are really having fun, despite the happenings in the war, we are still here. And, if Neji is here, he sure is having fun too." Bam! One point for the Yamanaka.

"Yea, if Neji is here." Tenten mumbled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Tenten! I didn't mean to"

"No, it's alright Ino." Tenten smiled at her.

"Oh come on, guys! Don't be like this.! Of course, We'll never forget Neji! Naruto said smiling.

"Even though there are speck of pains residing from one corner of our heart, Neji will always be remembered! A toast for the Hyuuga genius!" Lee exclaimed.

"Yea, a toast!" Ino replied and stood up shouting, following the youth lover .

"YEEEEAA! Neji!" all of them exclaimed.

"May I request everyone to please settle down. Thank you". Shizune proclaimed. Everyone complied at the host command.

"For the next part of our program, we'll have the paper dance game!"

"The Paper dance game! I should never lose to Naruto" inner Lee said.  
"I should never lose to Lee" Naruto thought.

"Each pair stands on the paper. They may only touch the newspaper but not the floor. As soon as the music is turned on, the pairs have to "dance" as best as possible. Any team touching the floor is out of the game. After some time, the music stops and the referee orders the paper to be folded in half (teams may step on the floor during that time). Then, the music (and dancing) starts again. The team that manages to "survive" the dancing as last pair has of course won the game, No jutsus and other ninja tricks are allowed." Shizune stated the rules of the paper dance.

"Oi , Pig! Ready for the challenge?"

"I am always ready, Billboard brow". Ino replied ready for their rival game.

"LEE!"

"Yes, Sakura-san?"

"Let's join"

"I am so-…." Lee was cut-off when Sakura started to drag him to the center.

"SHIKAMARU, are you ready?!"

"What?! Why me?"

"because I have no choice, but you." And the Yamanaka dragged the shadow user.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said while smirking.

"So is everyone ready? Shizune questioned.

"Yea!"  
There are about 10 pairs who joined, there's Naruto and Hinata , Lee and Sakura, and a lot more.

"In 5,4,3,2,1…. GO!" Shizune counted to start the game.

The music played and the pairs danced. Shikamaru was still eyeing Ino, and the Yamanaka as a best actress of course, ignored it like nothing's wrong. The music stopped, as both stepped on the newspaper. Ino's hands were wrapped in Shikamaru neck as the Nara's were wrapped in the blonde's waist. Their lips were about an inch close. Ino suddenly turned her head to the stage to avoid their contact. Shikamaru whispered to her "Such a drag", this sent shivers to her spine as she felt his hot breath. "Just go with the flow, we need to win.", she replied expertly.  
They were still in the game, and Shizune ordered the left players to fold the paper into half. The music then played. After many rounds, only two pairs left for the championship ... it was Sakura's and Ino's.

"I'm sure is the winner", Sakura challenged Ino"

"Really? Oh, Bring it , Crybaby" Ino replied while laughing.

The paper were now folded a lot of times and about half of an intermediate paper is its size.  
Then the music played…. They danced, and danced. Except Shikamaru, maybe walking is dancing for him…. Then the music stopped.

Ino suddenly jumped at Shikamaru, her legs were wrapped at the shinobi's hips and her arms were wrapped at his neck, it's like she's hugging him because they were so pressed.. Shikamaru's hands were in Ino's bum, and his head is resting at her shoulders. He's holding her tightly so that they will not fall. The Yamanaka turned red, on how awkward their position is. The Nara, on the other hand, couldn't move in his place. The girls' breasts are pressed in his chest and now, he is hard, really hard. Ino could feel it, since her legs were spread and were wrapped around his hips. What shocked Ino is Shikamaru's next action, he positioned his fingers near her mons expertly so that no one can see, he then pushed some of his fingers inside, Ino bit her lip hard so that she could not moan. No one noticed of what he was doing to her, they were too busy laughing.

And now they could hear the audience, counting off…

"10,9,8,7. . ."

Ino wished that the counting will stop. In this situation, it's like time is moving really slow, she just couldn't take of what is happening between her and Shikamaru right now.  
On the other hand, Lee carried Sakura using the saddleback carry and when Sakura turned her head to see their rival pair in the game, she saw Shikamaru licked Ino's neck, she then lost her balance and everyone except Ino and Shikamaru looked at her. The audience didn't notice of what Shikamaru has done because their attention was on how Sakura and Lee fell to the floor..

"6,5,4,…. " They stopped counting off as Shizune started to speak.

"And we have our winner…. Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru! Shizune announced and it was followed by the cheers of the audience.  
Ino pushed Shikamaru that caused the boy to fell on the floor. She managed to stand and say thank you to the audience. She act like nothing happened, best actress as she is. She then was pulled by her best friend, Sakura, to the comfort room.

"Ino, I saw it , what exactly happened?"  
Ino hugged Sakura tightly crying.  
"It's okay, I am here, Ino."  
"I'll tell you, but please not here, I want to go home, Sak.."  
"Okay, I'll act like I'm not feeling well and you'll walk me home, is that okay?"  
"Hm."  
"Now, wipe your tears."

* * *

On the other hand, after Sakura dragged Ino away, Shikamaru managed to stand up by himself. Then, the men of Konoha 10 approached him punching his arm jokily while congratulating him.

"Troublesome." He muttered as he walked out and went towards the men's comfort room. He washed his hands and his face. He then looked at his reflection on the mirror and he talked to his self.

"Ino baby, You are Mine, ONLY MINE. I'll have you no matter what it takes." He smirked and went back to the boys.

* * *

(c) Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

"...ummmm, so how is it? I'm sorry if it's not that good". :)


	3. Hysterical

** You are Only Mine**

Ino and Sakura went out of the comfort room as Shikamaru spotted them.  
As the girls were walking, Shikamaru blocked their way. The girls were shocked in his sudden presence. Sakura then looked at Shikamaru who is staring at Ino intently, and Ino, on the other hand, is staring at Shikamaru with a blank emotion.

"Shikamaru, you are blocking the way" Sakura said.

"Umm. . . Ino, may I talk with you? Just for a second. Please." Shikamaru said, ignoring Sakura words a while ago.

"Okay." Ino answered still acting as if nothing happened.

"INO!" Sakura said with a loud voice.

"What?! I guess nothing is wrong with talking to my teammate", the blonde said with a smile.

"Fine! I don't get you sometimes. Have it your way." Her best friend replied and then turned back.

"Thank you!" Ino shouted while Sakura is walking away from them.

"Ino." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Now,what? Ino said while raising an eyebrow up.

Shikamaru dragged her outside so that no one can see them.

"Don't touch me. Auughh! Stop! Shikamaru, Stop!"

"Don't be troublesome."

When they arrived in a bridge, Shikamaru free her and spoke,

" Ino, I'm sorry of what happened earlier." Shikamaru said bowing his head down.

"…"

There was a long silence between them. . . .

"Sorry?! Fuck Shikamaru! After you.. after you…. Auughh..! I would never expect you to…. do that to me! We are best friends since birth.! And …. "

"That's why , I'm sorry." Shikamaru cut her words.  
Ino then slapped his cheek.  
There was a pause between the two.  
"That is for the hideous thing you've done to me." Ino said seriously.

Shikamaru's world stopped for a second, he doesn't know what to do. What he had done next shocked Ino's soul. The Nara kneeled in front of her, crying,

_Shikamaru, kneeling? Crying? I don't get it, he is not like this. What is happening?"_Ino thought and when she heard Shikamaru spoke, she went back to her senses.

"I just can't help myself. Ino, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. . . Ino, please don't hate me! Please… I'll do everything, just don't leave me." He cried.

"…" No reply.

Shikamaru then cried harder.

Ino is really shocked of what is happening between them right now, she is as if frozen in where she is standing. She knows Shikamaru since they were kids, and the man is not like this. Everyone knows that men are not that kind of emotional, and that men didn't want others to see them cry. And of the whole world, she didn't Shikamaru is an exception. She doesn't know what to say, what to react. She is so confused, after Shikamaru molested her, is she going to forgive him? Of course she will, maybe not that fast, she needs time, she needs more space. But because of the scene in front of her, her heart melted. It's like she's going to hug him tightly, never let him go, say that everything is okay.

"Ino, if you'll leave me," he managed to speak even he is sobbing; "I'll kill myself" he then looked at Ino. The Yamanaka gulped as she saw Shikamaru's eyes, they were bloodshot.

"wh-what? Shi-Shikamaru. . ." the girl managed to speak.  
"ummm, It's alright. I forgive you" she said with a stung in her voice.

"Is that true?"

"Yes. . . of course, yes." Ino then smiled sweetly.  
"It was an accident, right? You didn't mean it, so it will not happen again. We'll forget about it, and everything is back to normal." She continued.

Maybe. . . in all the things that happened lately. . . maybe, everything will be back to normal. Ino hopes so. What if, it will not? Then, that is what she doesn't know. They'll cross the bridge when they get there. Right now, what matters is they give it a try to make everything okay.

" So, what are you still doing there? Stand up" . She laughed , "you look dumb".

Shikamaru smiled, stood up and hugged her tightly.  
"Thank you, Ino! I will do everything for you, I will do anything for you, only for you. " He then laughed.

"O-okay?" Ino just went with the flow. "Thank you, Nara."

Shikamaru, continued to laugh , but this time, it was harder.

"Stop laughing, hysterical."  
Shikamaru stopped laughing, broke the hug and stared at her.

"Hysterical? I am not crazy, Ino." He said in a serious tone.

"Oh. I can't believe you are taking jokes seriously, Shika. Ino replied and she hold his hand " Let us go back there, we will miss the party!"

Shikamaru hold the blonde's hand, tighter.  
"I am not crazy, Ino" he spoke.

_"I really don't get it, Shikamaru is having a lot of mood swings. What the heck is happening?"_The blonde thought.

"huh?! It was just a joke! Okay! You are not crazy, Nara Shikamaru, happy?!  
Shikamaru then smirked, "that's more like it, lets go!" , and they ran while holding hands.

"Nara, can we slow down?!"

She was answered by a laugh. Ino is now confused of the events, something must be really wrong. She then thought deeply . . . . . .

_"stared at me with lust, molested me, licked my neck, asked to talk me, knelt in front of me crying and saying sorry, when forgiven, laughed hardly, said weird things, took a joke seriously, insisted that he is not crazy, smirked when I clarified he is not hysterical, and now, holding my hand tightly and laughing while we are running. . . . .this is so not him. What is happening? Nara Shikamaru, what is this game?"_

* * *

(c) Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

- Sorry for the late update! :) umm, your reviews are highly appreciated.! :)  
by the way, I am thinking if i should continue this. . . auughh... I can't decide. Should or Shouldn't? what do you think?


	4. Cracked

CRACKED

''Ino! Thank God you're back!" Sakura said as she welcomed Ino and Shikamaru at the door. She then kept her mouth shut when she saw the two holding hands. When Ino noticed Sakura's sudden lost of words, she quickly took her hand from Shikamaru's hold. Shikamaru then reacted by looking angrily at Sakura.

"Yea." Ino replied and dragged Sakura away with her. "See ya around, Shika," Ino continued and smiled at the shadow-user.

"You've got lots of explaining to do," Sakura whispered to her best friend.

"I know." Ino stopped walking when they reached to a table and seated.

"Better start explaining now…" Sakura replied glaring daggers at Ino.

"One bottle of sake please…" Ino said to a waiter ignoring Sakura's words.

When the waiter nodded, Ino continued, "Okay, Listen. My life is confusing, nowadays… You see that guy over there? I know, that you know, that he is the main cause of my life's complexity."

"State the obvious," Sakura said while she rolled her eyes.

"Do you even want me to explain?" Ino replied while raising an eyebrow up.

"Excuse me, Ma'am. Here is your order, a bottle of sake. Anything else? The waiter interrupted.

"No, thank you. Now, may you leave? because as you can see we are talking." Sakura said to the waiter impatiently.

"Sorry for her misbehavior. No, thank you so much." Ino told the waiter. "Eager are we?," Ino then get back to Sakura.

"Yes, Yamanaka. May you please continue explaining? I'm really confused of what is happening right now with my best friend, and that pineapple-head man standing there who is still staring at this so called best friend." Sakura said.

"Is he still staring? Oh no, Sak. This is really crazy. I mean like I don't know what to do. It's Shikamaru; he is a close family friend and a brother to me. He is acting weird lately… And I want to know why." Ino said, and took a one long drink of sake.

"Hey, ladies!" Kiba interrupted them, and seated between the two kunoichis. Kiba then put an arm around Ino's shoulder. "Hey, Barbie. Why are you drinking that hard, huh?" the dog boy continued.

Ino tried to take away Kiba's arm from her shoulders, but she couldn't.  
"Kiba, stop. You're drunk." Ino said dryly.

"Yes, dog boy, stop this, or else you'll be going home this early." Sakura warned.

"Do you have any problems? Care to lessen them? I'm here, baby." Kiba said to Ino , ignoring Sakura's warning.

The dog boy then started putting butterfly kisses on the blonde's cheek.  
Ino then didn't know what happened, the next thing she knew. . .Kiba is laying on the floor, and Shikamaru is on top of him, punching him on the face… Akamaru was just barking at them, and the other ninjas were all panicking. The Yamanaka got back to her senses, stood up, and shouted, "Hey, both of you. Stop!" Ino then noticed that Sakura was already missing in action.

"Who the hell, do you think you are dog boy?" Shikamaru said and punched Kiba again.  
Kiba, on the other hand, managed to chuckle, he was very drunk and he was not in his real self.

"You'll pay for what you've done" and Bam! Another punch from the Nara. Three more punches were given by the Nara to Kiba when Lady Tsunade appeared with Sakura and the other members of Konoha 10 by her side. The Hokage then pulled Shikamaru away from the chuckling and covered with blood, Kiba. But Shikamaru is still trying to lose in the grip of the Hokage just to punch the dog boy again.

"Nara, stop. I'll get back to you." The Hokage shouted at him. "This is the end of this party. Everyone go back to your houses, and I don't want to hear any issues about what happened this night." Lady Tsunade continued with outburst. "Sakura, please attend to Kiba, bring him to the hospital now, Naruto and others you may assist. . . Ino, please walk Shikamaru home. I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow. "

"Hai." Ino and Sakura replied. And the rest of them went to fulfill their duties.

* * *

Ino and Shikamaru were walking in the Konoha streets , both are just walking there in silence. No words came, lips were locked, tongues were tied.

"How ironic, the girl is walking the guy home." Thank God , Shikamaru broke the silence.

"Good thing , you know! What the hell Shikamaru?! What came into your genius brain to do that to Kiba!" Shikamaru stopped walking.

"And what the hell, Ino! You are still concerned in that guy!? Shikamaru shouted.

'Kiba is our friend. You should have understand. He was drunk! "

"Alright! Why are you acting like that?! That jerk kissed you! He called you "Baby" , he has no right to do that! I'm the only the one who should call you-" Shikamaru said while gripping Ino's arm.

Ino didn't let him finish. "Wow! And you're the one saying that? May I ask you sir, what have you done to me a awhile ago?! You were not even drunk that time.. You- you'v-" Ino then kept her mouth shut when she saw Shikamaru bowed his head, and stopped gripping her arm.

"I'm sorry, Shikamaru." Ino said with guilt in her voice.

"No, don't say sorry, Ino. It's my fault , not yours. I'll walk you home, instead." Shikamaru said.

"No, Shika. It's my duty to walk you home."  
"I am the guy , I should be doing this, not you. Lets go." Shikamaru then started to walk.

"I don't want anymore dramas lazy. Come on, don't be hardheaded. " Ino grabbed Shikamaru's arm, and started walking.

"Aww,"

"Sorry, Shika. I forgot about your wounds. I'll be healing them, later, okay? Ino said smiling."

"Okay." Shikamaru said smirking.

"By the way, what did you say a while ago? Sorry I didn't let you finish . What do you mean that you're the only who could call what? I didn't get it."

"Nevermind, it was nothing." Shikamaru said smiling.

Finally , they reached the Nara's compound, and of course Shikamaru's house. Shikamaru just entered his house without even knocking. Ino then stood in front of the opened door, and thought that

_"Shikamaru will be dead , his mom will literally kill him, he should've knocked._" Then she sighed.

"Good evening, Shikamaru. I've been waiting for you, get some sleep , okay? You look tired. " Yoshino welcomed her son. Wait , what? Did just Ino hear her Aunt Yoshino said those words?

"Good evening, mom." Shikamaru replied, and kissed his mother. "We have a guest." "Ino, I think you should enter."

"_Oooh, right._" Ino thought and slapped her forehead.  
"Good evening, auntie." The Yamanaka entered the house and greeted Shikamaru's mom by a kiss on the cheek.

"I miss you so much! By the way, it's getting late , why won't you just sleep here? I'll prepare the guest room for you." Yoshino said while smiling, and went to prepare the guest room.

"Do I have any chance to say no?" Ino told Shikamaru.

"Sorry, but I think no." Shikamaru replied. "I'll be going to my room, bye, Ino" . the shadow-boy replied and went upstairs to his room.

"_Great! Now, I'll be left here alone._"

After a long wait, Yoshino appeared, and showed Ino the guest room. It was a little far from Shikamaru's room.

"Hope, you'll be comfortable here, Ino. Don't worry, this is like the old days. I have clothes there for you, you may you use them. And still the same, there's the bathroom if you want to clean yourself up before going to sleep. Good night , my dear." Yoshino said.

"Thank you so much, Auntie. Good night. " Ino replied smiling. Yoshino then closed the door, and went away.

"My life. . . " Ino said while laying on the bed.

* * *

Hey , guys. Sorry for keep you waiting. I've been thinking that I should stop this story, but it would be unfair for some of you. So, I have decided to update. :) Review, please! :)

(c) Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto :)


	5. Berserk

BERSERK

* * *

Greetings! :) This chapter contains extreme lemon. So if you don't want that, just don't read this chapter. I'm warning you...

Thank you guys for reviewing! Please continue your support!  
(c) Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"What the heck are you doing to me, huh?" Shikamaru, wearing just a pair of boxers and holding a picture of Ino on his left hand, said while lying on his bed.

"But you know what baby, I like it…so much," the shadow user continued.

"You look sweet wearing that bikini… I wonder…. do you… taste sweet, too? He questioned followed by a chuckle. "Of course, you are baby. See what you've done? You got me hard again!" Then, he stroked circles on his cock that was hiding under his boxers. The Nara then leaned his head back, and his mouth is gently hanging open…

"AAAAHHH… that's good, baby!" he put the picture on the pillow beside him, his hands slithered down his boxers, and the tip of his thumb is brushing the opening of his cock.

"OOOHHH, INO! MO-MORE,BABY, MORE!' Shikamaru moaned out as he licked his lips in anticipation.  
His hands moved up and down harshly in his length as slutty cries came out of his mouth. He continued to pump his hard cock. Man, he was in heaven. It feels so good.. His fingers continued to fuck him, "AAAH… I-NOO … I-I'M G-GOONAA C-CUUM.. AAAHHHH!" His cock twitched as he came violently.  
He also trashed his hips up as his cum came out from his opening…

"OOOHH, KAMI. That was great. Lets have another round.." His hand took his still hard cock, and he spread his legs out… Shikamaru rubbed his cock again in one hand.. "Nnnn,,, Oh , fuck me I-In.."

In less than a second, the door swung open.  
"Hey Shika, Sorr-" - O_O

O_O I-Ino? Shikamaru managed to speak.

Ino was frozen in her place when she saw her best friend in a very shocking position… lying on the center of the bed with only his boxers (that were now on his thighs) and he was holding his hard cock with dazed and half-lidded eyes. . .Ino's face were really red especially when she heard Shikamaru spoke her name in a very lustful yet shocked voice.

"I'-m vvv-very s-sorry f-fo -" Ino managed to speak and she bowed her head.

"Uhmmmm. . . I'-I'll e-xplain it to you.. May you please close the door?"

_"Oh shit. I'm so stupid" the blonde cursed in her mind._  
Ino then turned around and closed the door, while Shikamaru took that moment to pull his boxers up, and of course wear them properly, and get rid of his soaked sheets. The Nara got to his feet and brought the sheets to his laundry basket. When he was done, he then spoke…

"It's okay, Ino. You can turn around now."

_"Oh, God! What am I thinking! I should've knocked!"_

"I-no?"

When Ino turned around, she saw Shikamaru wiping his chest with a towel. The blonde then looked to the floor, avoiding looking at the hot shadow user. It wasn't the first time that Ino saw Shikamaru almost naked, but she just feels so uneasy.

_"I am really stupid. Why on earth have I walked on by Shikamaru masturbating?"_ Ino cursed herself.

"What were you saying,Ino? Oh, sorry. Do you want me to get dressed?"

"N-no, it's okay. You act like I haven't seen you in that state before." Ino said while walking towards Shikamaru's bed, and she seated on the corner. The Nara then, sat by her side.

"O-okay, if that's what you want. So, I'm gonna explain... y-you s-see I'-m …uhhmmm.."

"S-top! I get it, you're w-wanking..."  
She said blushing and looking at the fIoor, still avoiding to look at Shikamaru. If she just saw Shikamaru's expression, she'll definitely turn sooo red. The Nara's eyes were just wide as ever plus his mouth that was open wide because of Ino's embarrassing comment. Then ,the blonde continued, "I'-I'm not c-completely clueless t-that.. t-that men have those kind of n-needs.. like p-pleasuring t-their selves. And s-stuffs.. So n-no w-worries. Lets just forget about this." Ino declared and smiled at the shadow user.

"O-okay , why are you here by the way?" Shikamaru managed to speak, even he was really red because embarrassment.

"Oh right, I've promised to heal your wounds, right? So come on , lets finish this so we could sleep."

Shikamaru then showed Ino his hands that have lots bruises because of his punches to Kiba on the party.  
Ino right away started the Mystical Palm Technique on Shikamaru's hand. Both are just sitting there with no words came on their mouth. Ino felt really uneasy because as she was healing Shikamaru, the Nara is staring at her lustly….

"_Here is the stare again_, _I am in so much troubl_e" she thought. _"I'll better finish this thing, right away._"

"Here you go, we're done! I'll better be going!" She said as she stood up. When Shikamaru said thank you, she immediately walked towards the door. She was able to reach the door knob, but she was turned around by Shikamaru, who was now in front of her. The shadow user was gripping her arm, and staring at her with a berserk look, as if he was going to swallow her.

"Do you need anything else, Shika?" Ino questioned and smiled. _"Oh, no. Act natural, Ino. Act, natural._" the blonde talked in her thoughts.

"Yes. I need you." Shikamaru voiced out and pushed Ino on the back of the door, and started kissing her neck.

"S-shikamaru. . . aaaahh… S-stop… T-this…nnnn… i-s w-wwrong." Ino managed to speak between her moans.

"W-why stop it if b-both of us are e-njoying..?... hmmmm, b-baby.."

"S-top, Shika." Ino pushed Shikamaru away from her, and the man landed on the floor. She felt sorry for it , and offered the Nara a hand to help him stand. "Shikamaru, we've made a lot of mistakes tonight. I think tonight is enough for it." The man reached her hand while smirking. "Maybe, you're right, Ino." Shikamaru said as he was standing up.

"Good, we made our things clear." Ino said as she retreat her hand because Shikamaru was able to stand up.

"Hmm.. But I'm not done with you, yet." Shikamaru grabbed Ino's hand again , dragged her, and threw the girl on his bed. He immediately crawled on top of the blonde bombshell.

"You have to pay for stopping our session a while ago." He said while smirking, and he kissed her passionately on the lips, her chin, and down to her neck. He unbuttoned her shirt, and two large breasts were revealed in front of him. "Not wearing any bra, huh. Naughty girl.." he cupped her breasts and started sucking one of her nipples, "Hmmmmm… I-ino"

"P-Please, s-top, S-shikamaru…" The Nara stopped but continued licking her other nipple…

"S-stop p-pleease.." Shikamaru stopped and looked at her pajamas, he smirked.

"We should get rid of this," the strategist said, and started pulling her pajamas down harshly..

"N-no! P-pleeasse s-top S-shikamaru! Y-you are h-hurting m-me!"  
Shikamaru got back to his senses, he looked at Ino's face, and saw her crying… a lot of tears are falling down her cheeks…

"I-ino… I am so sorry. What have I done? Baby, I'm sorry." Shikamaru said guiltily while wiping her tears away, he also kissed her cheeks to brush the tears. "I am very sorry. I didn't mean to. I am sorry."

"I-I w-want to g-go back to m-my r-room." Ino requested while crying.

"Okay. Okay, I'll bring you there. Stop crying, okay?" Shikamaru said, and buttoned Ino's upper clothes, and he also pulled her pajamas up, gently. The Nara carried the already asleep blonde in a sweetheart carry to her room, and he placed her on the bed carefully.

"I am so sorry, Ino." He apologized and kissed the girl one last time on the cheek. He went back to his room and found Ino's picture that he was fantasizing about on the floor. He took it, and looked at it. He stood there carrying the guilt of raping the girl in the picture, the girl who is also his best friend, and the girl he loved the most.


End file.
